The three-way lacing configuration, especially for CVT chains, has been known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,182 discloses a three-way lacing arrangement for a chain that can be utilized in a constantly variable transmission where the links of the chain are located so that a line extending through the centers of gravity of neighboring transversely adjacent links forms an essentially straight line extending across the chain where the line is inclined with respect to the longitudinal axis of the chain. This reference also discloses a three-way lacing arrangement for a chain utilized in a CVT where the links are symmetrical around the centerline of the chain and a line extending through the center of gravity of neighboring transversely adjacent links forms a V or herringbone pattern in the chain. This reference appears to utilize conventional chain links in the construction of the three-way laced chain. In the '182 patent it is clearly stated that a two-way laced chain is stronger for a given size.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,404 discloses a link chain for use in an infinitely variable cone drive disk transmission. The link chain utilizes a three-way lacing configuration. In order to provide for uniform force transfer, some of the links are strengthened with respect to the normal or other links. The normal links are usually the interiorly located links in the link chain. The strengthening of the links can be obtained by using higher strength material, making the links thicker or doubling the links to form a double thickness link.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,001 discloses a chain for an infinitely variable cone-pulley transmission. The links of the chain are connected together by rocker pieces that fit into apertures in the links. Each link has two end webs spaced apart in the running direction of the chain and extending transverse to the running direction of the chain. The end webs are each adjacent to an aperture in the link. Each rocker piece is constructed to bear against a respective end web of each link at two abutment regions that are spaced apart in the direction in which the end web extends. The dimension of each rocker piece in the direction in which the associated web extends is substantially equal to the distance between the abutment regions.
It has been discovered, however, that the configuration of the links utilized in a three-way laced chain can greatly influence the strength of the chain and produce a three-way laced chain that is stronger than an identical sized chain utilizing two-way lacing. This is true even though the chain utilizing three-way lacing has one-third fewer links than an identical size chain utilizing two-way lacing. The construction for the links, therefore, greatly enhances the strength of a three-way laced chain and greatly expands the areas where the chain can be utilized.